


Stoplight (Be careful who you wish for)

by Mattory_Reylo_shipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, But also I have no idea which season this is supposed to be in., Canon Compliant, Dean Winchester Needs to Use Actual Words, Dean Winchester Wears Panties, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam Winchester needs to knock, Smut, Submission, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattory_Reylo_shipper/pseuds/Mattory_Reylo_shipper
Summary: They'd been friends with benefits for the last year.Sam walks in on Dean and Cas when they think he's out.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Stoplight (Be careful who you wish for)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vipjuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipjuly/gifts).



> This is my first smut work, so it's probably not great, but I'm proud of myself for doing something smutty.
> 
> I've gifted it to the wonderful vipjuly because she has awesome Bdsm fics, and because it's her birthday!

"Anything?" Cas asked, squinting his eyes at his friend's suggestion.

"That's what I said, isn't it sweetheart?" Dean smirked, lounging against the door frame of a storage room.

"Ok, color?"

"Green as hell, babe."

Cas drug Dean into a filthy kiss, pulling him into the room, and shoving him against the nearest wall.

"Sh-"

"Color?" 

"Gree-ahh-green!"

Cas pulled Dean's head to his neck.

"Suck." He commanded, and Dean nodded enthusiastically, mouthing at his Angel's neck.

•••

They'd been friends with benefits for the last year and shortly after had started Bdsm play.

Today, Sam was out and about, so Dean searched the bunker until he found Cas organizing and cataloging the storage rooms.

When he finally found him, he'd told him to ask for anything he wanted, with a smirk and a wink.

•••

Now, Cas moaned, as Dean marked his neck. He grabbed for the hem of Dean's shirt.

"Off." He commanded, tugging the fabric roughly.

Dean ripped himself away from the Angel's skin, and pulled the shirt off, revealing a lacy green bralette.

Cas growled and pounced on him, undoing his jeans and pulling them down. His dick was already gloriously hard, and tenting a pair of panties that matched his bra.

"So beautiful for me" Cas marveled. "Color?"

Dean grinned and pointed to the panties.

"As green as these, babe." He said, and Cas chuckled and kissed Dean again, this time more gently.

"Good." Cas said, then he shoved Dean onto his knees, pulling his own, now aching, cock out and touching the Hunter's lips. "Open. No touching yourself until I say."

"Sure thing, ba-"

Cas gave him a withering look.

"Yes sir." He correcting himself. "'M sorry, sir."

Cas looked at him thoughtfully.

"You are forgiven, however, I want you to keep track of your offences today. I'll need to discipline you for them. What do you want as a punishment?"

Dean blushed, and mumbled something.

Cas raised an eyebrow.

"Dean, you know the rules. If you can't ask for something, you can't have it."

"Yes sir. I want you to spank me. Please."

"Ok. Color?"

"Green."

Cas smiled gently and fucked himself with Dean's mouth, moaning and praising Dean fluently.

"So good for me. So well behaved. I think you've waited long enough. Touch yourself."

Dean moaned and started working his hand over his dick through his panties, still sucking the Angel off. 

Then, the unexpected happened.

The door of the room slammed open, revealing an excited Sam.

"You'll never belie-" He paused, did a double take, and backed out of the room. Ran loudly down the hall, and slammed the bunker door.

The two men looked at each other, the door, and then back at each other, and started laughing hysterically.

"That'll teach that asshole to knock first!" Dean said.

•••

An hour later, Sam was finally back, but still wouldn't look either of them in the eye.

"If you're happy, I'm happy, but please warn me when you're going to... You know. Congratulations, by the way! I've been wondering when one of you would finally ask the other out..."

Dean went white.

Then he turned red.

"We aren't dating, Sam." He explained quietly, getting redder and redder as the minutes ticked by.

Sam sighed, stood up, and left the room, clearly disappointed in his brother and friend.

"Dean? What did he mean?"

Dean turned away from his best friend.

"I don't know, Cas." He lied.

"Dean, what was Sam talking about?"

"It's not important."

Cas grabbed Dean's shoulder and turned him around, pushing him into the wall.

"Do you love me?"

"Cas-"

"Are you in love with me?" Cas asked harshly.

"Yes, ok? I love you!" Dean cried, self loathing and expecting stinging pain on his cheek.

However, the lips that brushed his own hurt him more than a slap ever would.

And yet, he kissed back, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Cas finally relented, pulling back, but only slightly.

"Cas?" Dean asked quietly, almost reverently, almost praying.

"Why... Why didn't you tell me?" Cas looked up at him, eyes glistening with tears. "After all this time, do you still not trust me? Or is it that you've been so poisoned by your self hatred that you don't think you're worth love? You are more than worthy of love. Dean, I love you."

"Cas, I'm so so screwed up. I'm not-"

"Stop it. I've pieced your soul back together, seen you sacrifice yourself for your family, and for complete strangers, I've even seen your worst side take over. You are _worthy._ "

"Cas." Dean said quietly after a moment. "I know you think I'm this amazing thing, but I'm not. I'm just human."

"That's part of why you're amazing. And part of why I love you."

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Cas smiled.

"I'd love to, Dean."

"Really?" Dean asked, looking hopeful.

"Yes, I want to be your boyfriend."

"Do you want to finish where we left off then?"

"Please."

Dean pulled out his phone and sent a text to Sam saying to pull out some headphones, and pulled Cas to his room.


End file.
